Finally, Forever
by Pulchra Mysterium
Summary: Post-season 3: Derek goes back to New York to finally be with the person that he left when he went to Beacon Hills. He is nervous how she will react. The night doesn't go as planned, but Derek's not complaining. RATED M for intimate, sexy, sex scene ;]


_**One-Shot Derek/OC**_

_**I do not own Teen Wolf, Derek, nothing except my OC and my original thoughts.**_

_**Rated M for sexy times.**_

* * *

The streets were dark as the girl walked down the street to get to her apartment building. She cursed at herself for not taking her car, opting to walk. It wasn't smart to walk home at night in the streets of New York. Especially in this neighborhood. It wasn't _so_ bad but it wasn't the richest either. Turning the corner and finally seeing her apartment in sight, her legs picked up a brisk walk, she almost jogged, to the door. She fisted her keys in her pocket and let herself in quickly, letting a breath out once she was inside her building, feeling safe. She laughed at herself quietly and shook her head, feeling silly. She took the lift all the way up to her floor and finally into her apartment.

Blowing the stray hairs that managed to fall to her face, she locked the door behind her before throwing her keys on the little table by the door. She went straight into her kitchen, flipping the lights on, and filled up her tea kettle, putting it over the stove on a high flame. She took her coat off and quickly threw it to the couch, however as she rushed, her aim was off and she hit a picture frame on the small table beside the couch, knocking it over. It hit the floor with a sharp crack.

The girl gasped. "No." And rushed over, picking up the framed picture. She examined the cracks and sighed, adding to her mental checklist to get a new frame for the picture. She went to put the picture down, but hesitated, then brought it back up to look at it again. There was a tug in her chest, at her heart and she felt a deep sadness. She looked at the person next to her in the picture, his green eyes held a smile like her plain brown ones did.

A sudden, loud knock came at her door. She gasped, gripping the cracked picture frame tightly, as she was startled, and then almost dropped the frame again when she felt a sharp pain on the pad of her thumb. She examined it and there was blood oozing from a cut.

"Great." She muttered out of annoyance. Partially to whoever was at her front door at this hour, and partially because she hated finger injuries. They always seemed to hurt more than they should.

"Just a minute." She called to the mysterious person at her door. She laid the picture frame safely on the table it came from and rushed into the kitchen to run her thumb under water before grabbing a paper towel to cover it as she applied pressure to it. She walked up to her door rather curious to see who was knocking. She looked through the peep hole but could only see the top of a head as they had their head down. She couldn't see anything else besides black hair. The girl hesitated, not sure what to do. She wasn't keen on answering the door to strangers this late at night.

"Uh -who is it?" She asked, though she wasn't sure she would expect an answer. But what she got back wasn't what she expected at all.

"It's me." The girl's eyes widened and her heart immediately sped to a million miles an hour as it bounded in her chest. She unlocked her door quickly, forgetting about the cut on her thumb and threw the door open, revealing a six foot tall, green-eyed, brooding familiar face. Which she just stared at, her breaths almost reaching a pant. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Luna." He looked at her with eyes that said it all.

"Derek." She breathed and before she could control herself, she leaped into him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Instantly his arms tightened themselves around her and he pulled his head down and into her hair, shutting his eyes tight, taking in her smell. She smelled exactly the same. And he had missed it. He missed everything. Her smell, the feel of her skin, the sound of her voice, especially when she just wakes up, the feel of her next to him in bed. But what he missed the most, was her touch.

Derek hadn't realized that she was crying until he felt her shudder in his arms, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He pulled her away from his chest to look at her face. He could smell it before he could see it. Her tears. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry-" She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She breathed irregularly and she felt weak with him seeing her like this. She couldn't control her breathing. "I- I'm sorry." She repeated. Derek didn't know why she was apologising, it was something _he_ needed to do.

"I didn't mean to- be like this. I-" Luna stopped herself from talking when her kettle in the kitchen began whistling in a shrill tone.

"Oh, that's- are you- do you want to come in?" She sniffed, finally looking him in the face. She couldn't read his emotions, but his brows were slightly furrowed. He just nodded to her.

Her eyes were red now and starting to get a little puffy. Her cheeks were a little pink and wet and Derek hated seeing her like this. He has only seen her like this twice before. Once when she was too stressed about school, and the other time being the last time he saw her.

"You can have a seat on the couch, I'll be there in a sec." This time when she spoke to him, her eyes trailed the floor. Luna watched his feet turn to walk to the couch in her small living room. She veered into the kitchen and quickly turned the flame below the kettle off. She stepped back and leaned back against the counter. She stared at the floor as she replayed what just happened. She still couldn't believe it. How long had it been? A year?

Derek stood in the small living room, looking around at the unfamiliar setup. He picked up the picture on the couch-side table, examining the picture, then the cracks, then the smear of blood. He smelled it the moment she cut herself on it.

"I knocked it over." Luna said, his back to her. "On accident." She added quickly.

"You're still bleeding a bit." He turned around, eyeing her thumb.

Luna looked at her thumb and sure enough, it was still bleeding. Not as profusely as a few minutes ago though. "Oh." She mumbled as she ducked into the kitchen to get another paper towel to cover it while she applied pressure. When she came back to the living room, Derek was situated on the couch, the picture standing upright where it originally stood.

"So you're back?" Luna didn't know what else to ask. This was too much of a shock. A year ago he found out his sister Laura died, he decided to go to Beacon hills, Luna couldn't go because of school, they fought about it, she cried, and he left. Neither of them said it, but it seemed like that day, they had broken up.

"I promised." He replied staring at her, still no expression in his face.

"For good?" Luna asked, skeptical as she leaned against the wall a good 8 feet away from him. He only nodded to her, his eyes tracing the interesting pattern on the rug on the floor.

"Did you take care of it?" Derek flinched at her words. He knew what she meant.

He felt like she deserved more than a nod this time. "It was my Uncle. Peter. And I killed him." He met her gaze as she gasped.

"Oh my God, Derek, I thought he-" But she cut herself short. She hesitated and made her way over to sit on the couch next to him, leaving about a foot in between them. Derek was a little hurt that she was leaving space between them at all.

"A lot happened Luna." Derek watched her expression go from sadness to caution.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, unsure. Derek did, in fact he barely got back this evening and wanted to talk to her about it immediately, until he found himself at her door.

"Iii -don't know." He admitted, unsure of things between the two made him unsure if he should even bother telling her.

"Then what are you doing here Derek." Luna regretted her tone, it was a bit hostile.

When Derek didn't say anything, Luna grew angry. After a year, after he left her, after no contact whatsoever, he shows up and for what?

"Derek." Luna sighed irritably. She made to get up, but his hand swiftly made to her leg, holding her in place. Luna gasped at his contact and eyed him with slightly widened eyes.

"I promised you I'd come back." He still didn't look at her. "I did what I had to do and I'm back. I'm back for good. A lot has happened in the past year and I want to tell you. I want to tell you because you've been a part of my life for almost 7 years, the last two years bringing us closer than ever, only for us to be ripped apart for a year while I ran around trying to find my sister's killer and stay alive." Derek finally looked at her and she was shocked to see tears brimming his eyelid, his face so full of emotion. "I'm here because I miss you. I've missed you for a year."

Luna's heart clenched at his words, but she was a little put off. He thought he could just walk right back into her life, pretending everything was fine and dandy and things be okay? What if she had moved on? What if she was over him? Even though she asked herself those questions, she knew the answers and she knew he knew them too. She just hated being so weak for him. She hated that he came to her apartment knowing-

Luna's thoughts were interrupted. "How did you find me?" She blurted out.

Derek didn't hide the fact that after what he just said, the fact that that's all she could come up with hurt him. "You moved." He nodded at her, knowing that was what she was talking about.

"Yeah." Luna watched him still, waiting for an answer.

"At first I started going back to our old place. But as I got closer, it didn't smell the same, and I couldn't smell you. I had to track you, but really, it wasn't that hard to find your scent. I followed it all the way to your front door and I waited for you to get back.

Luna was silent. "I'm back for good Luna." He told her, moving his hand to hold hers. She almost pulled away but didn't.

"Derek you left me. And you didn't call or text or anything. I didn't know if you were dead or moved on." She paused. "How do you know I didn't move on?"

Derek offered her a small lopsided smile and Luna was almost won over by just that. "You don't smell any different. There is no trace of any male scent in here except for at the door, on the outside of it where your neighbor and landlord knock, but never come in." Luna wasn't surprised. He was right anyway, she hadn't dated anyone, disregarding the passing looks and comments she would get. Her heart was always set on Derek, even after he left. She thought briefly that if he hadn't come back for some time longer, if she would have moved on.

"And when you suggested that you could have moved on, the blip of your heart gave you away." Derek added, his smile turning into that _oh so familiar_ smirk Luna was so accustomed to.

Luna was speechless still, however and angry still that he is managing to charm his way back into her life. She has wanted this since he left, but he wasn't apologising, he wasn't making things right. Luna pulled her hand away and stood, scratching her head and looking down at him.

"Derek you can't just waltz back in here like everything is okay!" She raised her voice and began to pace. Derek just watched her with weary eyes.

"You left me here! I cried for I don't even know how long! I even moved for fuck's sake, because it hurt me too much to come home to an empty bed. It was a constant reminder to come home to a place I shared my life with someone I loved, that he was gone!" Luna was beginning to get a little hysterical. "You were my best friend Derek, and then you were my boyfriend _and_ best friend and the day you walked out of my life you took both of them away from me. How do you think things went for me? How do you think I feel _now!" _Luna stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips as she closed her eyes, breathing shakily.

She brought a hand up to cover her eyes and Derek noticed it was shaking. "All I've wanted was for you to come home." She mumbled and Derek saw tears fall beneath her hand and he felt ashamed. He put her through hell. "All I wanted was you, and for you to be safe and alive. And I've wanted it to this day." She dropped her arms and they fell limp at her sides. "When I opened that door." She breathed in sharply before continuing. "I thought it was another one of my dreams." At this Derek's heart dropped to his stomach. More tears fell freely from Luna's sad eyes and Derek scooted up on the couch. "But when I hugged you." Her lip trembled and Derek couldn't help but put his hands on her hips and pull her toward him. When she didn't resist, instead let him bring her closer, he pulled her all the way to the couch so he could wrap his arms around her hips and nuzzle her tummy.

Derek felt Luna's hands run through his hair and he sighed into her shirt. "When I hugged you," She repeated. "I knew it wasn't a dream." She fisted her hands in his hair. "In my dreams I could never smell you and it frustrated me. Everything lost your scent." Luna sobbed and Derek hugged her tighter to his face. "And when I hugged you I could smell you. Your skin, your clothes. It's exactly the same and I-" She sobbed again. "I lost it."

Derek let a few tears slip. He wiped his eyes on her shirt before craning his neck to look up at Luna. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again and let a few more tears escape. Luna had never seen him like this. He was always a hard person, who she managed to soften over the years they had known each other, but he wasn't keen on showing these kinds of emotions, which created some problems in their relationship.

"I'm sorry." He said again and hid his face in her tummy again. She felt him fist the back of her shirt tightly. Luna gently pushed Derek back so that he could sit properly on the couch. She slowly brought herself down to kneel on either side of him. He looked at her confused. She straddled him now, her hands on his chest, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She leaned down and laid her body against his, her head in the crook of his neck. Derek realized what she was doing and settled his arms around her back.

They sat there quietly for some time before Luna spoke, softly, but Derek could feel her jaw moving against his collarbone, and her hot breath on his neck. "Do you remember we used to do this?" She nuzzled her head into Derek's neck even more, accidentally brushing her lips to his neck, but she didn't move them away.

Derek nodded slightly, elaborating. "If you were sick, if I was mad, if you were sad, when you were too drunk too early." Derek laughed at the last one. It rumbled deep in his chest an Luna smiled widely at the feeling, missing it.

"Either way." Her lips brushing against Derek's neck as she talked and it made his head swim. "It just made everything better." Derek rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I missed this." He murmured.

"Me too." Luna replied and placed a soft kiss to Derek's neck, to which he closed his eyes to, to revel in the feeling.

"I missed you." His chest rose and fell as it felt heavy, not with Luna's added weight, but with emotion.

"I missed you too." She whispered her reply against his neck and at this, Derek couldn't contain his groan of pleasure.

Luna kissed his neck lightly before taking a small sniff of his skin. It smelled exactly as it did a year ago and she closed her eyes to bask in his scent. Derek turned his head so that his lips were on Luna's head.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair before kissing it.

Luna pushed herself up so that she wasn't laying on his chest anymore, but still straddling him, looking straight at his face. She hadn't heard that in a year.

He searched her face, for a sign that she didn't love him anymore, that she was mad at him for saying it. When their eyes met, he knew he was wrong. He could see it in her eyes before he saw the smile grace her lips.

"I love you." She reciprocated and bit her bottom lip.

Derek couldn't take it anymore as he ran a hand up her back and to her neck pulling her to him. No resistance came from Luna when their lips met. It was a soft moan instead.

Feeling Derek's lips finally on hers after a year brought a new excitement to Luna. She ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. She fisted it in one hand, earning a low rumble from deep in Derek's chest.

Derek now kissed Luna with a new urgency. He could practically smell her lust as she ground her hips softly into his and it began to drive him wild. Luna opened her mouth and Derek matched her instantly, letting their tongues mingle, exciting the two far more.

Luna ground her hips into Derek harder as they kissed hungrily now. Luna's soft mewls turned into soft moans and they both grew short of breath. Luna tugged on Derek's hair and the hand Derek had tangled into her hair grabbed a fistfull and pulled her head back roughly.

Luna gasped with a loud moan as she continued to rotate her hips down onto Derek's hardening member. Derek's lips attacked Luna's neck, licking at her collarbone, sucking at her neck and finally nipping at her shoulder.

"Derek." She moaned through ragged breaths. He knew she loved when he would bite and nip at her. At hearing her moan his name, Derek held tightly to Luna as he launched himself off the couch. As Luna straddled him, he walked them to her bedroom, he just followed the scent. Luna bit down hard on Derek's shoulder and he growled, tossing her onto the bed and ripping his shirt off. He observed her laying seductively on her bed, her eyes matching his, swimming with lust. She slowly peeled her shirt from her body and tossed it. She undid her jeans button with one hand and unzipped it too slow for Derek's liking. He felt the pressure within his jeans. He was fully hard and begging to be freed from his confines. As Luna peeled her jeans off her long, silky legs, Derek let his drop to the floor and pool at his ankles. Luna eyed the bulge under Derek's boxers and bit her lip hard. Her body grew goosebumps as she got excited for what was underneath. She threw her head back and slowly dragged her hands over her stomach and her bra and up her neck. She knew Derek loved it when she touched herself.

Derek knelt on the floor in front of Luna's bed and tugged Luna's legs so she sat on the edge of the bed. She gasped with a start. Derek cut the middle of her bra with a claw and Luna only got to glare at him for half a second before her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as Derek's hot mouth met one of her hard nipples.

Derek lapped his tongue over and around her hardened nipple as his hand squeezed and kneaded the other breast.

"Derek!" Luna gasped when he softly bit her nipple. Derek quickly kissed her other nipple before cupping her ass in both hands and standing, tossing her back on the bed again. Luna landed with a moan. Oh how she missed this. Their rough sex.

On his hands and knees, Derek stalked on the bed toward her. She sat up to kiss him but he forced her back to the mattress and he began ravishing her body with kisses, licks, and nips, it was driving Luna insane. Derek ran his hands all over her body as he ravished her, but always straying back to her C-cup breasts. He squeezed them hard, causing a loud pained, but pleasured moan to escape from Luna's lips. Derek tugged her lace panties off and didn't hesitate to bring his mouth down on her heat.

"Oh, fu-" Luna muffled herself with her fingers in her mouth as she panted moan after moan. Derek licked at her clit and fully up and down her slit, giving her clit a hard suck. He didn't want to give her too much of his mouth, but he needed to taste her again, he missed it. Luna whimpered when Derek removed his mouth all too quick.

"Turn over." He commanded and Luna did so obediently. As she did, Derek removed his boxers, his erection feeling the relief from the tight confines. Luna held her ass in the air, her chest and head on the bed. Derek pressed against her behind and Luna moaned, feeling his erection. He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of Luna's hair, yanking it up so that she was on all fours. Luna moaned wildly.

"Derek please." She moaned desperately. Derek let her hair go and ran his hand over her back, causing Luna to shiver. He brought his hand to her hip and positioned himself at her entrance with his other hand. At feeling the tip at her entrance, Luna pushed back causing Derek to enter her slightly. She gasped at the feeling, but Derek pulled out quickly and spanked Luna's right ass cheek hard. She hissed and moaned in pleasure, then backed up again, wanting him inside her. Derek squeezed where he smacked and Luna trembled in pleasure.

"Don't." Derek growled above her.

"Derek." She whined, squeezing her breast in frustration. Derek noticed this and it drove him wild. He couldn't wait anymore and shoved himself inside of her, earning a scream of shock and pleasure from Luna. Derek moaned loudly as he filled her to the hilt. He leaned forward and placed kisses on Luna's back.

"Derek. Move." Luna moaned her command. Derek growled and removed himself almost completely from her before slamming himself in again. Luna screamed a moan, then whined when Derek didn't move again.

"Derek FUCK me!" Luna pleaded and Derek gave in to her. He immediately started with a fast pace, thrusting in and out of her at an almost inhuman speed. Luna gripped the sheets, she was already close to her orgasm because she was that horny.

Derek continued to pound into her, not caring that Luna was moaning too loudly. He could tell she was close, her walls were getting tighter, she grew quiet, and her knuckles were turing white as they gripped the sheets. Derek leaned forward placing his lips to her ear, never faltering with his quick thrusts.

"Cum for me Luna." He breathed into her ear before biting down hard onto her shoulder with his human teeth. It sent her over the edge as she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, DEREK!" She convulsed and collapsed into the bed. Derek held her hips up as he still pumped into her. Her breaths were short and ragged, they came out as gasps.

"F-f-fuck." She took a shaky breath in. Her body was still convulsing with her orgasm and Derek could feel her walls throbbing around him. He almost finished but stopped himself. He didn't just want this to be a fuck, but he did want to please Luna and give her what she wanted. He pulled out of her slowly and Luna felt empty. She could barely move as she came down from her orgasm, feeling weak. Derek helped her lay on her back and as soon as she did, he parted her legs and entered her, this time slowly.

He groaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. "You feel so good." He moaned into her neck, where he licked and nipped as he thrusted into her at a slower pace. This time, he made love to her.

Luna's hands made their way to Derek's back and she ran the tips of her fingers up and down, making Derek shiver in pleasure.

"I love you." Luna gasped.

Derek kissed below her ear. "I love you." Luna moaned and met him thrust for thrust as he made slow love to her. Derek bit the junction between her shoulder and neck a little hard, then groaned. He wanted so badly to mark her, to make her his mate, but marking her would turn her into a werewolf.

"Bite me." Luna moaned, so Derek bit her again.

"No Derek, _bite_ me." She scratched his back, eliciting a moan from him. "I want to be yours forever." At this, Derek stopped his thrusts and picked his head up to look at Luna. Her face was flushed and slightly shiny from sweat. The lust was gone from her eyes and instead, there was just utter love.

"You know how it works Luna, I can only mark a werewolf as my mate, if I mark you, it'll turn you."

"I don't care Derek." Derek's eyebrows rose, he waited for her to say nevermind. "As long as I get to stay with you."

"You are going to stay with me. I'm never going to leave you again. I promise." Derek laced their fingers together.

"I lost you once already Derek."

"No, I lost you." Derek nuzzled Luna's face and started thrusting slowly. "You never lost me, I was always going to come back to you. But you moved, you tried to move on." Before Luna could say anything, he continued, making his thrusts deeper and longer. "But I can't lose you again. I need you." He picked up his head to look at Luna again. "You're my anchor."

Luna moaned and closed her eyes and Derek kept thrusting inside of her. He felt himself coming closer to finishing. "I'm going to make you mine." Derek let out with a growl before landing his lips onto Luna's, they kissed passionately and slowly.

Derek was almost there and he realised Luna was almost there too; she had been building up to it again, he could feel it, and could barely focus.

Swiftly, without breaking apart, Derek lifted up with Luna to his chest and sat up, his legs folded. Luna sat on top of him, her feet on either side of his body. Derek continued to thrust up into her and Luna started to slowly grind her hips with his.

"Are you ready?" Derek barley managed to speak. Luna just nodded with a moan. With his right hand, Derek withdrew his claws and cut two lines about two inches apart into the flesh right above his left collar bone down to a bit below his collarbone. He closed his eyes and opening them with a growl, his fangs grew out and he looked into the eyes of Luna. He could see his piercing blue eyes in the reflection of her beautiful brown ones. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as her hips began to lose their rhythm.

Derek sunk his teeth into Luna's flesh, above and below her left collarbone, where Derek left his own cuts, they would connect the bite marks he made her.

"DEREK!" Luna moaned and grunted as he clamped down on her chest, causing her to fall over the edge. As she rode her orgasm away, Derek unclamped his mouth from her and looked to her, there was blood on his lips, and some was dripping down his chin and chest. Derek then pulled Luna to his chest, his left side on her left side. He connected their wounds and their blood began to mingle, he could feel her essence filing him up and Luna felt Derek inside her in more than one way. Derek held onto her tightly as his thrusts became more erratic and when Luna's orgasm throbbed still, and she rotated her hips slightly, Derek unraveled with a load moan, his body shuddering then going rigid as his rhythm faltered. He laid Luna back down and slowly pulled himself out of her. He licked the bite he left her lovingly then licked his lips of any remaining blood.

Luna whimpered underneath him.

"It hurts." She pouted. Derek laid next to her and pulled her into his chest. Her fingers lightly ghosted around his cuts. He felt them itch, they were healing already.

"Do I lick yours?" Luna asked.

Derek chuckled tiredly. "No, you're still a human, it won't do much." He told her. He felt her lick next to the cuts.

"I love you." She murmured against his chest. Derek held her tighter.

"I love you Luna. Forever."

"Forever." She repeated sleepily. Derek felt happier than he has felt all year. Things were looking up. He didn't expect tonight to go as it did, but he didn't wish for it to end any other way. She was finally his. Forever.

* * *

Derek woke right before Luna the next morning. He heard her breathing pattern change slightly, then she stirred. She tried to roll on her back but then hissed in pain. Derek turned to her, willing the sleep from his eyes. She gripped her left clavicle in pain.

"It'll be sore for a couple of hours still." Derek explained.

Luna turned her head to look at Derek, smiling. "It used to be 'a couple of days'." Her cute morning voice croaked.

"Everything is going to be different for you now." Derek murmured so low that Luna's human self wouldn't have heard it.

"I heard that." She smiled wide then rolled back into his arms, greeting him with a kiss.

"Good morning." She sighed.

"Good morning, my mate." Luna chuckled at the title, leaning away from him slightly. She looked at his left clavicle. There were two long, vertical scars over it. She traced them with her fingers.

"Above your heart." Luna realised. There were four prominent scars on Luna's left clavicular area. Just scars shaped like circles now. He traced the same way Luna did, vertically from one circle scar above the clavicle to the circle scar below it, then the other circle scar above the clavicle to the other circle scar below it.

"They match." Luna realised as she felt Derek trace the same pattern she traced on him.

Derek nodded. "My lines connect your dots." He explained simply.

"We complete each other." Luna cracked a smile.

"Don't be sarcastic." Derek rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile.

"I wasn't. You ruined the moment." Luna put her hand on his cheek but glanced at her thumb and pulled it from his cheek quickly, gasping.

"It's healed!" She said excited, showing Derek the scar on her thumb that would have still been an open wound, had she been a human.

"No, you ruined the moment." Derek laughed and pulled her into him.

"But you love me still."

"I love you still."

"Good cus you kind of can't get rid of me anymore."

"Good."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Reviews, good or bad, would be nice, I'd love to read what you think :]**


End file.
